


Dumb Bunny

by Chocolate_milk



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Animal Ears, Bottom Lavi, Hybrids, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mildly Dubious Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_milk/pseuds/Chocolate_milk
Summary: Lavi's stuck with two bunny ears and a rather fetching tail, and Allen's more than a little interested...
Relationships: Lavi/Allen Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Dumb Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> dgm is my beacon of light whenever i start feeling like a wank stain oml. and laven. and lavi. and smut, actually. love them.  
> i didn't give this a very thorough look over and did fuck all editing but hopefully its okay anyway! (if theres any blaring errors feel free to let me know :))
> 
> oh yeah, also: canon ages apply aka allen is 16

There, I’m hidden, Lavi thought to himself, watching the closed door for any movement (none of which came) before stretching and finally settling down onto the soft mattress that pressed against the back of his knees. _Finally_.

It was a little peculiar... sitting with an extra, um, appendage. He certainly wasn't used to it, neither did he want to be.

Lavi settled back until he was lying down over the blankets and the soft, squishy mattress that definitely wasn't his own, extra careful of his newfound tail. Despite what he'd thought, it didn't hurt to lie on. It was just there. A lump beneath him.

Though, now that he thought of it, it was a little uncomfortable. He turned onto his side, snuggling up in the quick warming bed.

He'd had enough of the ridicule for one day, or, at least until he'd had his afternoon nap. Now, he was going to wait for Komui and the rest of the science division to concoct a remedy for his predicament-- a small, fluffy tail and two pink oversized ears-- or he was going to do what they'd suggested, which he rolled his eye at upon recalling, and 'wait it out'.

But it was so embarrassing!

Maybe this was how Timothy felt, or Lenalee (or Allen, even, Lavi thought with a slight flush). The constant cooing upon being one of the cuter members of the Order was downright humiliating. Completely demoralising. He now realised this.

At first, he'd liked the attention, and to some extent, he still did, but there had to be some point that it would stop, and he would be taken seriously, right? He'd taken the first five hours since the spill graciously, let everyone fawn over his ears or tail, and pat him on the head, saying 'good rabbit'. He'd (gladly) allowed Lenalee to groom his ears, and he'd even seen Kanda curiously side-eyeing him.

It was great at first...

Lavi grunted into the pillow at the more annoying memories, inhaling suddenly; a smell that was very uniquely Allen assaulting his senses and simultaneously comforting him. Lulling him to sleep almost.

If only Allen was here, he would at least be sympathetic. That was Allen for you, Lavi thought, breathing in again and sighing.

Although, had Allen been there, Lavi supposed then he wouldn't be able to camp out in the other's room. Where else would he escape the pervy science fellas trying to touch his tail? He almost recoiled at the thought. _No way_ , actually, now that he thought about it, Allen would invite him in with open arms, Lavi reasoned.

_I hope he gets back from his mission... soon..._

Nestled up in Allen's bed, Lavi soon succumbed to the all too sweet call of sleep. There was a dim hope he'd wake up in an hour to find the ears poofed away, but that seemed a far cry considering the longevity of most of the science division’s potions.

Either way, he'd wake up with or without them. He'd demand they correct it when he woke up if worse came to worst.

That's right. That's what he'd do.

.

Lavi's thoughts came back to him in a garbled mess, the first coherent one being-- oh God they've got me. The next one being something like: I smell Allen. Then: the ears and tail definitely aren't gone because someone is stroking my tail, inadvertently patting me on the bum.

A Bookman's mind was truly as sharp as a whip.

He prepared his most savage glare, maybe even rivalling Yu's, darting up into a kneel and sitting on his tail where it would finally be safe. Lavi was fully prepared to give whoever was fondling him a good talking to, in the politest terms.

Oh!

"Allen!"

Lavi's frown melted into a broad, wonky grin, throwing his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders. Relief waved through him.

"Lavi," Allen said back, with a somewhat bewildered, light laugh. He returned the hug politely, linking his arms around Lavi's middle.

Lavi buried his face into Allen's shoulder, into the coarse material of their uniforms, and (half-fake, half more real than could be imagined) wailed.

"Allen, you're back! Finally," Lavi shook the boy faintly. "See what they've done to me?" He sniffed for good measure before pulling back, meeting Allen's grey eyes, those of which were dulled with confusion. 

"Oh, um, what exactly did happen?" Allen asked, eyes flickering over to the ears perched atop Lavi's flash of red hair. "And why are you in my room? You haven't been messing around in here, have you?" Allen's eyes darted from the ears to his money draw, a strange aura waving over him.

"Komui happened, what else?" Lavi said, trying not to appear too sulky. The truth behind his current hiding spot was humiliating at best, so he lied easily. "I'm here to welcome my best friend back home." He was sure Gramps would have hit him for how genuine that sounded.

"In my bedroom? Okay..."

Lavi sat back on Allen's bed, not bothering to seek out any type of permission at this point. Truthfully, Allen sounded a little apprehensive of his reasoning, they weren't exactly the type for impromptu sleepovers.

Allen kicked at Link's futon, stepping over it and seating himself next to Lavi. The invitation to leave was right there, Lavi realised this and chose to ignore it.

"When did you get back then, beansprout? Long day?"

"Just now, and not particularly," Allen said, shrugging off his coat and then folding it up neatly. Off went the gloves next, a bit more aggressively, and he turned his face to Lavi with a glare-- scrunching up his lil scar, Lavi thought to himself, it was quite endearing. "And don't call me that. It's Allen. All-en."

"Okay, beansprout, whatever you say."

Allen elbowed Lavi; hard.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Allen," Lavi put his hands up in mock surrender, "I just wanted you to treat me normal-- everyone's being so--" perverse, horrible, dehumanised, (well, not everyone, but he'd had enough for one day) "--so weird!"

Now that he thought about it, Allen had been petting his tail too. Lavi decided to disregard the fact. It wasn't like Allen had such sick intent as anyone else.

"Weird? What are they doing?" A pointed look at his ears, "petting you?" Then under his breath, enough that Lavi didn't quite catch it, said something about carrots.

"What? But yes! You're right, but that's not all. Trust me, Al, if you were this cute you'd understand the trials I've been through today."

Of course, Lavi had been jibing, somewhat, at least. Allen only sent him a strange look.

"I should probably go meet Link at the canteen," the younger said, suddenly, like he'd only just remembered. "He's probably waiting." Though he said this, he made no move to get up.

Lavi collapsed backwards onto the bed, letting his legs hang off the sides, sighed dramatically.

"You're going to leave me here?"

"I said I'd meet him right away," Allen said, leaning over to stare down at Lavi's forlorn face. "I am hungry, too, you know." But still, Allen didn't leave his space on the bed.

"It can wait, can't it?" Truthfully, he knew near to nothing would waver Allen from his food, but it was worth a try! Any second away from the rest of the Order, and with a sane person, Lavi would relish it.

Allen pulled a face.

Lavi let his eye fall closed, sighing again. He put his arms up behind his head and reclined onto them. He was sure there wasn't much he could do now.

"You have snacks in here, though," Lavi added, eyes comfortably closed. He furrowed his eyebrows to further argue his point.

He was talking about Allen's snack draw-- the one that was always gushing with candy, a few cans of Campbell soup (because it kept well) and whatever else he'd nick from the kitchens. It wouldn't satisfy Allen's hunger, that much was apparent, but it would at least somewhat pacify it.

"Oh, uh," Allen coughed awkwardly, "Right."

I convinced him! Lavi guffawed inwardly. But, obviously. I am the Bookman successor, a master of wit and charisma. Diverting Allen Walker from his notorious appetite? Easy. Not many people could say that-- Lavi's thoughts cut off, with a sudden influx of 'ew what is that?''s.

His green eye opened with a start after something wet dripped onto his face. He scrunched up his face and brought his hand up to inspect the, um, liquid. But the visual clued him in enough, really.

"Allen?" Lavi stared up at the white-haired boy who was still leaning over him, looking down at him but not... not at him, you get me? Though he couldn't see directly from the angle, he could guess Allen gazed down at the two ears flopped over the bed's duvet. He wiped at his cheek, a little perplexed but mostly ready to just laugh it off. "Did you just drool on me?"

Allen said nothing, transfixed on something-- _hopefully_ not the ears, Lavi prayed.

Lavi made to sit up, seeing another globule of drool dangerously close to dripping off the sharp line of Allen's chin. He didn't make it all the way up before he was pushed back down by Allen's cursed hand, spread out over the centre of Lavi's chest, forcing him back.

"Allen?" Lavi said, confused. Allen stared down at him, looking dazed, like he had been presented with a plate of dango or he was about to collect his winnings from a game of cards.

"Allen," Lavi started again, apprehensively letting out a laugh. "Actually, aren't you supposed to be meeting Link right about now? Gramps is probably wondering where I am, too." 

...

Allen leant down and bit Lavi square at the side of one of his rabbit ears.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lavi yelped, pushing at Allen's narrow shoulders. "I'm not food, you know?! Let's just go to the canteen now, ‘kay?"

Lavi realised he was starting to sound hysterical.

The ears on the top of his head-- and he hadn't thought about them much, except for the accelerated hearing-- were exceptionally perceptive, sensitive to every touch. He was glad Allen hadn’t bitten too hard, but the current gnaw rips a startled yelp out his throat.

Then he's trembling, the sensation of pain melting away into a type of zeal. Allen lets up his bite and lightly nibbles instead. It's wet from drool, and somehow, even though Allen has obviously fallen insane, Lavi found he didn't mind it all that much.

He continued pushing fruitlessly against Allen's shoulders, despite his scrawnier frame, Lavi noted with a sense of disdain, Allen was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Allen, stop," Lavi said, trying to reason his friend off of him, "you're just hungry; go get some food or something. Just get off me-- gah--" He cut off into a squawk as Allen nibbled a little further up his ears.

Allen pulled away, a firm hand keeping Lavi in place, smiling sweetly-- which was unnerving considering everything else.

"I know," Allen said, poker face up, as though this was some sort of game. "I am hungry."

Lavi startled as Allen, rather than continuing, leaned over and began lapping at his fuzzy ears again.

"Then, let's go to the canteen!" His voice came out erratic and in a burst of tones. Allen remained unmoving, nibbling against the thin, furry ears above Lavi's head.

"No," Allen said, pulling away somewhat, "you're right, I have food here."

Lavi jolted. Allen returned to his assault, receiving only a strangled noise of discontent.

"That's not what I-- ah-- meant!"

It seemed futile to fight against the younger boy-- Lavi realised he'd likely only achieve the same effect as trying to move Allen from a plate of mitarashi dango or something.

While he didn't like comparing himself to food, it was really the only comparison.

Allen's ministrations diminished, giving Lavi a single shred of sanity to glare up at the younger boy (but other than that, Lavi's thoughts were going a bit like this: if this is what's destined to happen, as Bookman's apprentice, who am I to interfere? He would let the situation run its course. Not because he wanted to, or anything. It was just-- it was just--).

Then, with a yelp, Lavi found himself flipped over, head suddenly pressed into Allen's sheets.

"Hey! At least gimme some warning," Lavi glared over his shoulder, back at Allen, who was still smiling ever so innocently.

"But I wanted to see your tail," Allen explained unhelpfully. With his cursed hand, he grabbed a fistful of Lavi's red, somewhat bristle-y hair and smothered him against the blankets once again, ignoring any protests.

A wave of fervency made over him, swamping Lavi with a horrible, terrible, ardent feeling. Allen's free hand travelled over his lower back, stroking at the fluffy tail. Lavi jolted; he was positive it hadn't felt like this before. No, it definitely hadn't.

He bit into Allen's sheets to stifle anything embarrassing, shoulders tensing, and he burrowed his fingers into the sheets for good measure, too.

There wasn't really any way to describe it. It felt halfway between getting wanked (but not really) and receiving a pat on the head. But a really, really good pat.

"It's really soft," Allen remarked suddenly, innocently enough that Lavi could almost believe the boy wasn't quite aware of what he was awakening. But somehow, he doubted Cross Marian's disciple could be so naive. "I thought it would be like your hair, but it really isn't."

Allen continued stroking at Lavi's tail-- no longer the one that Lavi wanted stroked, the redhead silently despaired. It was soft to the touch, almost velvety. He patted the mass of fluffy fur. He rubbed at it like he was petting a cat.

"How did they get it through your jeans, though?" Allen poked around, still, to where he could feel the base of the appendage, drawing his finger down to where it connected. 

"I don't know!" Lavi blurted out, "It was just like that when it-- ah!"

Allen chuckled evilly, in an innocent way that Lavi had come to associate with being cheated at cards or something.

Allen was caressing him again. Fondling him.

_I'm being molested by a 16-year-old_ , Lavi lamented, biting down a little harder in fear he'd yelp out again. Or whimper. Or something else just as embarrassing. _I always knew he was wicked, under that sweet beansprout guise_.

Worryingly yet, Lavi found he was no more ready to refuse Allen than he was before. His resolve was embarrassingly none existent.

It had nothing to do with his lack of discipline (which in part said nothing about his Bookman training, seriously), Lavi decided. This was entirely the fault of that damned potion!

Allen relinquished his grip, then with two too-confident hands, secured a grasp over Lavi's hips and pulled him upward just a little. Lavi braced himself using his forearms. Suddenly, he felt all too exposed.

But not as much as he soon would; he realised with a shriek, hands shooting out from under him to wrestle Allen's hands that were now undoing the clasp of his jeans, succeeding only in falling flat on his face again.

Almost manically, Lavi started laughing-- trying to sound easy going as usual, though accomplishing only hysterical. He held himself up on hand, and the other clasped over Allen's grabby hands, digging his nails in.

"Yeah, very funny! Now let me go, beansprout," Lavi ignored the pleading tone that had seeped into his voice. "Seriously, everyone's probably wondering where you're at, and I bet your guard dog's looking for you. I have places to be, too." Namely, out of here.

Allen shook off Lavi's grip, unclasping the button of Lavi's white jeans and unzipping, groping all the while.

"Then, let's be quick," Allen said, paying Lavi's indignant screech no mind, and pulling at the coarse fabric.

Allen pulled at the material, shimmying it over Lavi's narrow hips, ignoring the older boy's apparent lack of underwear. Lavi's struggle had let up considerably, and now he was staring blankly into the mass of duvet under his fingers.

He watched as it caught around the fluffy bunny tail, squeezing around it before pulling off.

"Ah, I see," Allen hummed to himself; there was a little hole in the fabric, a very convenient hole either way, that the tail fit snugly in.

"Right, well," Lavi started, again, managing to keep his voice calm and cheerful, "now you know. I best be getting on--"

Allen shut him up easily, grabbing the two rabbit ears on Lavi's head and pulling them down, causing a yelp. He bent Lavi into a precarious position, settling nicely behind him.

Lavi staggered forwards, yelping again, as Allen decided to explore the tail even better than Lavi himself had-- and had wanted too.

Stroking the small tail, and letting his hand fall from the base to where it connected and--

"Allen!"

Allen's fingers were wet, for some reason, and Lavi couldn't fathom why while his head was whirring like this. And it must've been his left hand because his fingers were broad and coarse, somehow, and Lavi really didn't want to be thinking about this when Allen was... doing that... but it was like his mind couldn't stop. His ears were beginning to ache against the firm hold, and his tail quivered, which was a strange sensation on its own, as Allen's fingers explored further and further.

Truthfully, as a Bookman, Lavi wasn't allowed to partake in such things (though he had, in particular, moments of weakness), but this was different; this was Allen.

And Allen was supposed to be genial and not... well... actually...

Lavi let out a strangled noise, that definitely wasn’t a moan or anything, really.

Allen was pushing into him, with a slightly slickened finger, occasionally pushing up to bump where his tail lied directed against Lavi's tailbone.

It wasn't like Lavi had never tried such a thing before, but this was different; once again, this was _Allen_.

Lavi's arms began to tremble from where they were bracing him up, abashed. When the grip on his ears left for a more humbling grip on his hip, Lavi let his head fall against the soft bed, arms tumbling down next to him, gripping onto the mattress.

Allen took his damn time, Lavi had thought then, and somehow there's something gentleman-ly within that, though not untainted by the context.

It's not as though it's arduous to force his finger inside there, but Allen takes a minute to tease and rub and... and...

When it does go in, and Lavi's insides twist in embarrassment and gratification (the best feelings are always contradictory), it was like he knew exactly what to do-- hm, what else could be expected from Marian's student? 

It's different, a lot different, to the time had tried this himself. It's unpredictable, and Allen's fingers know _where_ to bend, and _when_.

With a single finger, he's a slobbering mess, bent over Allen's bed and stifling his moans like a bitch in heat. Lavi felt an amount of indignation at the fact.

"We should really hurry up," Allen says, or at least, Lavi thinks he said (and here he was with the heightened hearing).

"Unh huh..." Lavi garbled incoherently, very much agreeing with the sentiment. He reached out under him, to where his jeans had been dragged down to his upper thigh, trying a grab at his neglected erection, suspended and stiff.

Allen hits his hand away.

"What the hell..." Lavi moaned out. This was really unfair.

Instead, Allen began pumping his finger in and out, Rather than just caressing Lavi from the inside like before. As he pushed his single finger out to just his fingertip, another digit joined in, pressing into the elder like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Lavi let out a yelp anyway. No matter how right or how natural it felt, it wasn't as though he was accustomed to such a feeling. Within the pleasure was a terrible burning-- and Lavi knew this was only the beginning.

Even so, the way Allen knew what to do was almost uncanny. Every time Lavi focused on the thickness and the way it hurt when Allen went up to his knuckles, Allen would crook his finger and rub and stimulate, and all the unpleasant thoughts dissipated into a mess of 'god' and 'yes' and every variation of the two.

Allen said something that Lavi's ringing ears didn't quite catch, and then he retreated. His fingers left their place in the supple body, and Lavi slumped forward onto the bed and whined annoyingly.

"Allennn..." 

"Do you want it to hurt?" Allen asked, burrowing around somewhere in the room.

He's really gone dark now, Lavi thought. What happened to innocent beansprout? Maybe something happened on his mission? Perhaps, he had had to go to a casino or something, and now he's all riled up. Then, with a hint of excitement, Lavi thinks: and how can I get him like this again?

Lavi peered behind him to see what Allen was doing, flushing at his own rather raunchy, exposed position. The white-haired boy was retrieving a small bottle from a draw next to Link's futon. When he met Lavi's eye, he was making his way back over to the bed and smiled innocently as though this was the most perfectly normal thing perhaps ever.

The only other time Lavi had considered that Allen was such a twisted individual was that time on the train.

It was kind of hot.

(Okay, a bit more than just hot. This was incomprehensible.)

Allen returned, a vial of oil in hand, face a little flushed, and black slacks a little too tight. Lavi didn't try too hard not to openly stare before smothering his face back into the sheets.

Allen settled behind him again, nudged him back up with a helpful hand on the hip until they were conveniently level.

"I was wondering what way to do this," Allen said, in his usual high, boyish voice, though he sounded a little breathless, "but this is fine. I want to see your tail."

Lavi reddened almost to the same shade as his hair, buried his face in his hands. He supposed the little science mishap wasn't all that bad...

He heard the rustling sound of Allen undoing the button fly on his slacks. Anticipation and adrenaline ran through him, and his heart (that really shouldn't have been beating so hard anyway) rattled against his chest like it was ready to escape.

Allen's breath hitches, causing Lavi's ears to prick. He threw the now-empty vial of oil on the bed, next to Lavi.

It was really happening; Lavi hadn't half expected it to go so far. Like the other times that such a circumstance had come up, he repeated a mantra of 'God, forgive me, there was really nothing I could do to stop it. Gramps, forgive me too. Never again will I commit adultery.' Like the other times, it lacked a whole load of conviction.

The blunt head of Allen's cock pressed against him (so embarrassingly!), Allen's uncovered hand led it over the entrance, smearing the oil and precum over him. He rubbed upwards and met the fluffy base of Lavi's tail, huffing out a breath.

"You'll probably want to relax," Allen said in a well-disciplined voice.

Who made you the boss of this?! Lavi wanted to shout back. Just hurry up already!

It occurred to him afterwards that he was laid out like a dish over Allen's bed without a single shred of decency left, and if anyone was a boss of anything, it certainly wasn't Lavi. It wasn't the most unappealing thought.

The pressure deepened, and Allen's grip on Lavi's hip bones did too, pulling him forwards and beginning to impale himself inside.

Lavi groaned, tensing despite Allen's warning. The pain was horrible, not at all like the fingers had prepared him for. It was piercing and awful, but Allen panting above him seemed to make it all worth it.

He bit back a cry as Allen pushed in still until he was rested inside, stiff and urgent and larger than Lavi expected.

With his hips pressed flush against Lavi's backside, snugly inside and in no rush to get anywhere, Allen ran his hands over the covered expanse of Lavi's back. His hands snuck under the hemline, and he massaged at the tense muscle.

"Relax..."

"...Easy for you to say," Lavi forced out, unable to keep his voice steady. "Beansprout."

Allen huffed, pinched the skin of Lavi's back and earned a yelp. Then he was back to steadily massaging again.

The hands left his back, and Lavi curved a moan (barely) when he felt gentle fingers caress his cock, which had been painfully neglected. Allen stroked down the length of it, up to the head where he grasped around it.

Lavi couldn't hold it back a second longer, moaning. He cried out in gratification as Allen's hips finally shifted.

They began a gentle, languid pace, Allen rocking them together.

It really wasn't fair. It was like Allen knew exactly what Lavi wanted-- no, needed-- even when Lavi hadn't known himself.

Allen moaned too, leaning down to half lie against Lavi's back, kissing up the nape of the redhead's neck and wanking him slowly. A feeling of unrestrained ardour mounting between them, a fire from the inside out.

The room grew impatient, filled by the sound of lewd skin-slapping and heated panting.

Lavi pushed himself back against the shorter boy, gripped by a sudden spirit for more. More of anything, more of Allen.

Allen showed his appreciation for the gesture with an added intensity to his thrusts, grabbing Lavi's hips again, forcing them together insistently. A feeling that shouldn't have been there, but Lavi couldn't shake, kept growing and growing. It was all too much.

"Ngh-- Lavi--!"

It was enough to send Lavi over the edge, too. He could feel Allen tense against him, his cock twitch keenly inside him, filling him up.

He reached between his own legs, to where his cock was dribbling, stiff and needy, barely needing to touch it at all before he's coming, too. Lavi let out a yell at completion, his body growing slack.

.

Then he must've fallen asleep.

.

The science division was quiet, and the air felt pallid and guilty. The scientists all seemed to be dragging their feet today. No one would meet Lavi's eye, and they all looked very apologetic.

Komui, on the other hand, was in high spirits.

Unlike Lavi, who was riding off the shame of this morning: of Link bursting in and throwing the remedy at him, thereupon giving him and Allen the lecture of their lives. Talk about embarrassing.

And he didn't even want to think about what Allen had said...

"The ears are off at last!" Komui clapped, ignoring Lavi's curt look. "My cure really worked well, I see."

Lavi's cheek rested, smushed against his palm, and he glared at the older man though he'd tried to keep his personal feelings at bay. The lack of remorse was really getting to him.

He said nothing.

The ears may have gone, but so had his dignity.

"Well," Komui adjusted his glasses, wide, unregretful smile on his face, "someone's not a happy bunny." Lavi bristled. "Upon inspecting the potion, I unearthed that that particular one had aphrodisiac properties. But I didn't notice anything strange yesterday."

It seemed like the entire room cringed in shame.

Rightfully so, Lavi thought with a sniff.

"But," Komui explained again, "I couldn't bear to keep a potion like that in effect while my lovely Lenalee roamed around unaware. Who knows what a savage beast would do to such a lovely, amazing..."

Lavi zoned off. He hadn't really been expecting an apology per se, but it would have been nice.

Allen had apologised profusely this morning, 'he hadn't known what'd come over him', and he was 'so so sorry'. That kind of thing was plain embarrassing, everything about it. Though it made sense, aphrodisiac properties and all.

Truthfully, Lavi hadn't thought last night was that bad at all.

Lavi wished, with a deluded type of humiliation, that Allen could've just rolled with it. Instead of acting out how much he regretted taking Lavi's guy virginity (a term Lavi had come up with last night, but now it sounded kind of stupid). He supposed that wasn't very Allen-like anyway.

I mean, what do I want him to do, really-- Lavi was thinking to himself as Komui gushed on and on about Lenalee's new dress, or something just as mundane-- tell me it was great and that we should do it again asap? Yeah right...

Actually, if Lavi ignored the rules Bookman had laid out for him, it sounded all right.

Maybe I should tell him that: that we should do it again. Today, even.

Lavi debated himself.

_If he rejects me, I'll just say it's a joke. That'll bring us back to normal, anyway. And I won't tell Gramps, what'd he do except scold me? It'll just be a secret._

Okay, okay, it's a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this doesn't seem too ooc or anything i haven't written for dgm in ages. my main influence for allens personality was the vol 26 discussion room, idk, he was just so sassy especially considering his personality earlier in the series  
> btw any feedback would be super appreciated! it would make me really happy also  
> kudo? comment? :3c


End file.
